


No, This Is Patrick

by sparkydooodle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute, Deadpool #1, Drunk Niall, I don't really know - Freeform, ILY, M/M, OITNB - Freeform, POTPOURRI, Ruby Rose - Freeform, Spongebob - Freeform, Stoner Louis, Stoner Zayn, Weed, adding tags is addictive, bless her heart, crazy eyes - Freeform, fast car lyrics, harry does not smoke weed but somehow he gets high anyway, he's no clue, hot box, i changed a few things bc reasons, i really didn't know what i was doing but thats okay, instagram made me do it, lana del rey - Freeform, leave a fucking comment I'm very lonely, normal liam bc obviously, obama is life, obamanation, penis - Freeform, pillowtalk, pls, puns, smokeweed every day, university harry, yas queen slay, yell penis for password
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkydooodle/pseuds/sparkydooodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt; </p><p>#louis' wifi</p><p>#FUCK #where's the au where hl are neighbours and harry has just moved in #he hasn't finished setting up his wifi and he really needs to check his email #so he goes to look at whose wifi he can steal and he sees that #and he's confused and debates for a few minutes what to do but it's the only one coming up #so he just....yells 'PENIS' really loudly #and he's half terrified his neighbours will be mad #but the next thing he knows he hears someone yell 'DID YOU SAY PENIS? GIMME A SEC!' #and harry is confused #but the next thing he knows there's a knock on his door #and it's a smiling louis in his pjs and moose slippers saying 'you rang?' #and harry is slightly startled but he goes with because because louis is fit and he very much likes penis (x)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, This Is Patrick

It was just one of those days. It was ridiculous really, his current dilemma. But his wifi is down, and it's such a first world problem really.

Harry groans, slamming his fist against the kitchen countertop, his Macbook Air almost seeming to stare at him in disdain. Frustrated, he runs his hand through his hair past his head band trying to figure out why this has to happen to him today of all days. It's 1:30 in the afternoon, a beautiful day and Harry's been on YouTube all morning, watching funny videos and linking them on his Tumblr like the procrastinator he truly is. But now, when he needs to send yet another resume to a company that had notified him that they could possibly take him in as an intern for his University course, it's a no mans land. He glances around, wondering if he could possibly use his phones data to connect it to his laptop but to his ever growing luck of the day he finds it wedged between the sofa cushions, dead as anything. 

He ponders if it's just one of those it is what it is kind of situations considering how he'd just come back from a three week "vacation" as Niall liked to call it, with no intention on the back of his mind to keep up with his search and now that it's there in front of him- it’s tumbleweed in Texas. Frantic, he paces back to his laptop and decides to check what current free wifi connections are available, just for five minutes come on he's desperate. And thats when he sees;

Choose A Network...

doge67 (wifi password needed)  
H.Styles (unavailable)  
turnip for what (wifi password needed)  
yell penis for password (wifi password needed)

He pauses, his cursor hovering over the last username, curious. Harry stares confused, as he'd never seen that option before, although it did bring a slight smirk to his lips as he debated his choices. He glances around shyly, almost embarrassed with himself for even considering it. But it's important, it's so fucking important that he decides to go for it.

He braces himself, pauses, clears his throat, then yells. "P-PENIS!"

He cringes, half terrified that his neighbours will think he be mad. But the next thing he knows is someone faintly yelling, "DID SOMEONE SAY PENIS?" And he laughs loudly in reply, clasping his hand over his mouth and nods to himself knowing very well the stranger can't see him, feeling caught. "GIMME A SEC MATE!"

Harry stands straighter, confused, what?

Scrambling, and then the padding of feet is heard in the hall. Harry's eyes widen as he hears the steps falter outside his door and a thud, "Uhh I, hello I- shit, oops." the voice stumbles. Harry cautiously makes his way to the door, takes a deep breath and opens it.

In front of him, is a smiling boy clad in pajamas and what seems to be moose slippers- yes, moose slippers. "You rang?" he grins impishly, brushing his hands down his chest absentmindedly, crumbles of biscuits or something flying off.

Harry, slightly startled feels his cheeks heat up slightly as he takes in the messy haired lad, but nods. "Hi..." he replies, almost too breathily, "-yeah."

The boy laughs brightly, blue eyes crinkling happily. "You're the first one y'know? I've been here two weeks and you're the first one to actually yell penis!" He sounds delighted, and Harry can't help but laugh in return. He's actually kind of glad he yelled out penis now, considering the shorter boy was quite fit. The boy doesn't pause, "-can I come in? You know it's only polite." 

And Harry falters, embarrassed. "Sorry, yeah, definitely... come in."

"My names Louis by the way, spelt with an S but pronounced with an E,” he states breezily.

Louee. Harry liked it, suited him. 

"Hi Louis, I'm Harry... Sorry... for the mess." He gestures with his left hand in the general direction of his apartment, as his right closes the door behind him. Louis waves him off, "Harry... Mate, this could be the Queens place compared to mine I swear by my mum." Louis has apparently made himself at home as he waltzes over to Harry's laptop, his slippers making slight pitter patter noises against the tiles, moose head bobbing delicately. "Lemme just get this done for you, yeah? It's quite easy innit? I was originally going to make my username- is this the Krusty Krab- due to my latest obsession for Sponge Bob Square Pants till odd hours of the night but I thought that would be just giving it away yeah? So this is more of a challenge I reckon."

Harry laughs easily, amused. "So what is your password then?" 

Louis glances up at Harry and grins, "That'd be too easy too wouldn't it?" 

He's teasing. And Harry raises his brows slightly, "And why is that?"

"I'd rather change the password weekly just to hear a Harry yell penis desperately a few doors over rather than just give it out to any Tom and Dick yeah?" Louis chuckles, eyes glancing back down to Harry's screen.

Harry paces on the other side of the countertop. How does he thank Louis? How does wifi sharing etiquette work? He'd have no clue. He debates texting Liam, Liam's normally good at random interactions but he remembers he needs to charge his phone. He's so nervous for some reason. Time is running out.

"How do you take payment then?" Harry inquires.

At this, to his confusion Louis barks out a nervous peal of surprised laughter, his (now that Harry can stare, striking blue) eyes widening slightly as he shakes his head. "Oh mate, buy me dinner first at least..." He falters, but continues quickly. "-Harry, mate, not to worry. A payment of a later date can be arranged, maybe. Not sure, it's classified." Harry grins, "Obamanation!" and Louis' smile widens, relieved. "Yes! Finally! A bro."

"Obamabroooo." They echo in unison.

The pair stare at each other momentarily before Louis breaks smiling slightly, his eyes lowering to the laptop screen once again. He taps on the track pad before glancing up again. "Alright lad, should be good yeah? Good luck with what you're doing." He steps away, and Harry almost wants to ask him to stay. "What is it you're doing anyway?" Louis questions curiously, cocking his head to the side like the group of puppy Huskies Harry had reblogged from his dashboard just hours prior, aside from Louis' glass cutting cheekbones it's a god damned great comparison. 

It takes him a moment to gather himself, feeling like a 12 year old girl rather then the 21 year old that he is.

"University stuff, trying to apply for a attachment for school I guess..." Harry falters slightly at how boring he sounds, but Louis nods in fascination, "School boy eh? Should've known from that hipster scarf you've got around that mop of yours."

Harrys' eyebrows nearly disappear into his hairline in surprise before he laughs a loud. "Oh and you're a fashion icon eh? Nice Adventure Time pyjamas' mate." Louis scoffs, "Mate, the fact that you knew what show its' dedicated to no longer makes that an insult but a worthy achievement." He grins, making his way to the door. "Anyways, lovely meeting you Harry. I've left my mate Zayn in mine, he's probably upset I've missed the intro of the new Big Brother episode that I've actually already seen... not that he knows." Harry fumbles, he loves Big Brother, but he bites his tongue. "Also, I was meant to order him a pizza, he gets the munchies so bad it's just so fucking insane." Louis smiles fondly at some distant memory Harry finds himself hoping he was a part of, he has to mentally restrain himself to hold his composure.

"Have a good one yeah? You're welcome to come round if you want. I don't know if you're the type to just sit around and smoke... or... Netflix and chill... or-" His eyes scan Harry's frame slowly with a smirk before meeting Harry's gaze. "-whatever, but you're welcome yeah?"

Harry gulps, feeling flustered. "Y-yeah of course. Thanks again. Maybe..." He pauses, and returns the body check to Louis, who notices right away and seems to stand straighter, his height seemingly tiny compared to Harry, who grins toothily when they make eye contact. "Maybe." He concludes softly, before turning around and shutting the door so Louis wouldn't catch Harry staring as he possibly saunters off.

He waits for Louis to begin walking away, and it takes a few seconds. And Harry pictures Louis standing at his door way dumbfounded before ambling back over to his apartment (which Harry now realises he has no clue which it is) and the shutting of a door is faintly heard. Harry sighs, walking over to his laptop- time to get back into his current reality.

Four hours later, Harry's sent in the resume three times. First, he'd forgotten to sign it off. Second, he signed it off and misspelled 'Sincerely' in his haste, and the third was him apologizing and admitting nerves. He's had two showers, four cups of tea and a Pop Tart he'd stolen from Niall's when he was there. Pretty addictive they were he'd decided. He's also reblogged an embarrassing amount of photo's of random aesthetic body parts, i.e cheekbones and jawlines since Louis' departure. 

He reckons it's a damn good coincidence.

*

"Louis, sod off unlike you I'm actually trying to pay attention." Zayn grumbles, his eyes averting back to the screen with a fresh pizza slice in his hand. Louis pouts, his own hand stilling mid tousle of his hair.

"Zaynnnn," he whines, "I don't think you appreciate this relationship enough. I buy you pizza, I let you use my Netflix account, Christ, I even let you smoke my weed and you don't even listen to me and I jus-"

"Louis," Zayn sighs, pausing at Crazy Eyes at the right frame. She too, angrily glares at Louis as they both judge him. "I get it, the penis guy is fit, you mentioned, twice actually..." Louis grin falters, "in the last five minutes, which is a record since I could recite literature about this guys green orbs and his dimpled cheek from memory at this point."

They had finished the episode of Big Brother and moved on to old episodes of Orange Is The New Black. Zayn has a crush on Ruby Rose, though it's too mainstream for him to admit it- so his frustration is evident when Louis keeps talking about some lad he's just met. Louis' indignant. "How very dare you, nobody says 'green orbs', that’s disgusting." 

Zayn laughs, lighting up another spliff and exhaling in Louis' general space.

"Alright, sure thing ya? If it's such a big deal, invite the kid over. What is he, a first year? Bit young for you innit?"

Louis ignores him, his hand finding it's way back in his hair to nervously sweep it off of his forehead. "Listen here you complete twat, I'm not spouting Shakespeare for your entertainment you self indulged prick, I'm just saying. It's so uncultured to call dibs, but I'm telling you, you're going to see him and that nice little body and get mad that I did! Call dibs, I mean... I'm calling it."

Zayn chokes on an inhale, spluttering as he slaps his skinny black jeans clad thigh, nauseated.

Louis stares, unperturbed until Zayn gathers himself, taking a long chug of his coke. "F-fuck, thanks for the help." he stutters, ashing out in Louis' collectable Deadpool mug. Louis' too distraught to scold him.

"I can't ask him over again Zayn, that's almost too much... I already did." he falters, embarrassed. "I literally said Netflix and chill." he face-palms, wiping his hand down his face in exasperation. 

"What are you twelve?" Zayn sounds hoarse, and Louis smirks, raising his brows. "I'll call him then, third door you tripped at yeah?"

Louis' smile slips right off his face, "First of all I didn't trip, and secondly of course not you Vogue looking atrocity!"

Zayn rolls his eyes, slowly getting to his feet. He stumbles slightly, "Fuck," he murmurs lowly. "-all I wanted to do was get high by the beach." he sings softly as he paddles over to the door. Louis, dumbfounded, can only watch him leave. Zayn's voice can be heard as he didn't even bother closing the door, "you could be a bad motherfucker, but that don't make you a mannnn." he trills teasingly. 

Louis grumpily crosses his arms, twat. He quickly gets up off the floor, rushing over to the door to lean against the frame securely enough to be able to duck back in at a seconds notice. He spies Zayn glancing back down the hall, absentmindedly walking back down one door before nodding to himself and knocking feebly. Louis startles as the door opens seconds after.

"Oh-" a voice is heard, Harry. "Hi?" he sounds unsure.

Zayn, glances back at Louis before smirking. "Oh, hello indeed..." A distinctive pause. "-pal. How are you this fine evening?"

Louis groans loudly, before stifling himself and straining to hear Harry's response.

"G-good, I think. Yeah, y'alright mate? You seem a bit... dazed?"

Louis snickers, as Zayn visibly stills. "Wha? Nah," he chuckles, and it's the low sexy chuckle he always gives to the girl at the bar when he's trying to get Louis drunk under 20 pounds. What a dick. It works though.

Harry's silent, possibly admiring Zayns' Adonis like features. Louis feels grumpy, his high deflating like the hope in his chest. "Anyways, my mate Louis was wondering if you'd like to join us for possibly cold pizza, and possibly warm coke, and whatever else tickles your fancy?" Zayn leaves the question open to interpret and Louis immediately scrambles back into his apartment. Running over to his balcony doors he flings them open, waving his hands about to get the stale stench of weed and day old Dorito’s out of the space, he spins around wondering if he even owns a bottle of febreeze, his slippers squealing against tile as he skids to and fro. He's breathless; his hair a mess, his pajama shirt has bits of cheese on it and his pants a few greasy finger stains. 

Anxious, he hesitates mid kitchen, debating a quick change before glancing at the TV to still see Suzanne Warren (still with the crazy eyes though) judging him quite harshly. His eyes lower to the carpet, chips scattered, two plates- one empty, one with a half eaten slice of pizza, a pizza box- half demolished, a bong, a few strips of paper, weed and a black lighter in his old Spiderman pencil case bared to the world- cups, sad Deadpool mug with a soggy butt floating in his remnants of coke- his iPhone, Zayn's Nokia, the remote, and some unidentifiable large stain beside it embedded into the carpet (he swears by it that it was Zayn who spilt the wine, but let's be honest.) He sighs loudly, running his fingers through his hair (dragging pizza grease into it in the process) before he ducks behind the sofa, like literal greasy lightning.

"Zayn… yeah?" A murmur in response. A laugh. "Yeah, he mentioned. Good lad."

They seem to pause at the door way, someone audibly breathes in. "Ah," Harry states airily, "-is that potpourri?"

Zayn snickers, a clap is heard-presumably on Harry's back- his responding laugh is brilliant.

Louis himself, giggles behind the sofa. Potpourri, Christ.

"Louis?" Zayn calls out, and they are heard stepping into the living area. At the lack of response, which Zayn doesn't seem bothered by, Louis quickly notices, Zayn continues a conversation. "Yeah, so Uni yeah? Must be cool, first year?"

Harry snorts, "Cool? I'm a second year undergrad... Nothing special."

Zayn is quick to disagree, sounding very zen. "Nah, mate. Staying in school is great. Should be proud, the best of us can't be fucked with that kind of commitment you know?"

Harry murmurs a slight agreement. "How old are you anyway?" Zayn continues, cunning fuck.

Louis remains squatted behind the sofa, thighs starting to tense up as he glances around in distress. He spots a PS4 controller by his foot and he makes a sound of surprise. "I'm twenty one, you?" Zayn ahh's in response, and Louis in his attempt to get the controller hears Harry's reply and ends up sprawling, his bum landing on the edge of the carpet with a loud thud.

"Uhh, Lou and I are 22...” A pause. “Mate- just give me a sec," Footsteps are heard as Louis just lays there and accepts his fate.

"Yeah," Harry says softly, "I don't know about you but I'm feeling twenty twooo." he hums awkwardly.

He sounds majestic, Louis decides as Zayn's head pops over the sofa. "Alright mate?" he questions. There is no confusion in his eyes as he stares down at his best friend, like it's perfectly normal for him to be hid behind his own sofa. Louis quickly snags the red controller before grasping Zayn's wrist and lifting himself up.

"Course!" He mutters faux brightly. "Just getting this-" he waves the controller in the air in an over attempt to hide his blushing cheeks, his eyes land on Harry who is grinning at him. "Oh hiya, penis yeller man boy Harry." 

Harry salutes, dimples on full display. “Hiya, man child wanting young boys to yell out penis for his own amusement slash enjoyment.” He counters breezily.

Louis’ impressed. “ Are you calling me Daddy? I’m impressed.” 

Zayn rolls his eyes, walking back to Harry who has turned a startling shade of red, shutting the door behind him before making his way to his spot on the floor (because why sit on the sofa if the bong is on the floor is Zayns’ chakra) plops himself down, reaches for the bong- pauses- reaches for the remote- pauses- then pick up his pizza slice and chews absentmindedly while going through his phone.

“Uhh-,” Louis hesitates, seeing as Harry has yet to move from his spot at the door. His outfit has changed, hair wet, ringlets and waves cascading down his neck in the only Shakespearian way he knows- poetically. Sonnets are being written in the heavens for this (angel without wings; so, human) boy standing in front of Louis at this very moment, and Louis wastes this staring at a boy who’s staring at him with a half smile, him- covered in greasy cheesy pizza leftovers and sadly, most probably, a Dorito like stain around his 5 o clock shadow. Harry grins, “May I sit? It’s only polite.” He inclines his head, and Louis grins at their former conversation.

Louis blinks, “Yeah, of course. Do you like the potpourri? It’s my favorite scent.”

Harry laughs, bright (like his eyes his eyes are literal emeralds like, GOD). “Yeah actually, I mean it’s not my favorite but it does have a certain appeal to most people I’ve heard, innit?”

“Best appeal ever. Sexual appeal y’know?” murmurs a voice from the floor. They both ignore him. Louis can distinctively hear Sexual Healing playing like it’s the soundtrack of his life in the back of his mind. 

Baby I think I’m capsizing’, the waves are rising and rising

Louis nods in appreciation, to Marvin Gaye or Harry (insert surname here) the world will never know. Louis cautiously sits at his spot opposite Zayn, while Harry- ever the polite guest, steadily plops onto the sofa- so he towers above them. With hands resting on knees he leans forward and makes a noise of approval, “Suzanne? Love her.”

Zayn studies Harry with interest, “Crazy eyes?” he says, astounded.

Harry nods, “I feel like once she asked Chapman why people called her Crazy eyes is when my soul ripped to shreds into an abyss of nothingness, so, y’know… Suzanne is fine.” He sounds nonchalant. 

Louis gapes. 

Zayn hums, shaking his head slightly as he reaches for the bong. “Ya mind?” he ventures, barely waiting a nanosecond before his other hand grasps the lighter. 

Harry shakes his head slightly, “Nah, I mean… No, go ahead…?”

Louis grins, as Harry watches Zayn with admiration. He’s seen people smoke weed before, but there was something about the atmosphere maybe. Maybe because it was about 6 o’clock in the evening and the balcony doors were open and the street lights from outside were casting a faint shadow around them, maybe it was because he didn’t really think he’d ever been in the same room with two people that looked like Zayn and Louis.

How did he even get into this situation?

Zayn exhales, blowing upwards. The smoke hovers around Harry’s head and for a second he debates whether it’ll stick to his hair, the fumes curling into his waves. He stills, inhaling slowly, not used to the heavy smell.

Louis reaches over for the remote, and continues the show.

Harry himself loves the show, his favorite character is Poussey, though he always stutters when pronouncing her name, flustered and childish. 

They watch silently, the audio washing over them as Louis and Zayn pass the bong back and forth, unbeknownst to them they don’t seem to notice the smoke going out the balcony doors- and Harry worries they be caught, so he gets up to close it, the two other boys not questioning him.

However, Harry doesn’t realize what he’s done until it’s too late.

He’s hot-boxed them in.

One or two hours later, they aren’t even sure. Harry finds himself on the floor, squeezed in between the two boys. Louis is giggling loudly, his hand clasped over his mouth to keep them in while Zayn is retelling a story about their childhood. 

About how they once found some of Zayns’ older cousins weed when they were about fifteen and put it in their lunch and ate them- Harry laughs loudly, unabashed.

Dazed, he slowly reaches over and delicately wraps his fingers around Louis’ wrist, lifting it easily off of his face and lowering it to his side. Louis, in turn, curls into Harry’s shoulder, his laughter getting louder. 

“God, we ate those damn sandwiches and acted like we were thugs for the rest of the day, ‘member that?” he wheezed, tears slipping from his eyes in his glee.

Zayn chuckles along, the two of them lost in a whirlwind of memories that Harry hopes were good ones. He, himself is mesmerized, the tv has long been forgotten and they lay in the light of the lamps outside, they now cast shadows along them; highlighting the dip of Louis’ collarbones, to the angles of his cheeks. His crow-lines from his laughter to his jawline- Harry’s weak; his eyes wander to the ceiling, where smoke still hovers, almost like a gloomy cloud.

“Do you believe in love in first sight?” Louis questions suddenly.

And Harry isn’t sure if he’s continuing from a story he must have zoned out of or if he’s had a sudden bout of inspiration but from where he lay, with Louis’ head basically on his shoulder and Zayn by his right side- Harry nods.

“Well,” he starts slowly. His words seem to swirl, and whirl, and twirl above him, in beautiful calligraphy and he pauses to admire it. Zayn and Louis patiently wait, maybe they see it too- “I think, you can definitely be infatuated with someone the first time you see them…” Zayn hums, and Louis nods against him. “And then you fall in love afterwards.”

“That’s beautiful, Harry.” Zayn murmurs.

Harry grins dopily, “You reckon? I’ve just got that off the top of my head. But yeah, I mean I don’t think you can fall in love with someone with knowing anything about them y’know?”

Zayn agrees, and beside Harry, Louis is trying to figure out what Harry would like to know to about him, because he’s sure he’d give the world (really), he feels very light, very there.

Helps to relieve my mind, and it’s good for us

They pause, enjoying each other’s company. Zayn begins to hum a harmony to himself, and Louis struggles to not fall asleep. It’s a going thing for them, Zayn’s always had a soothing voice, when they were younger and Louis’ needed someone Zayn would there to literally sing him to sleep- it’s been his baby blanket for years. He owed Zayn a lot.

Harry coos’, “I think I love this song,” he murmurs softly.

You got a fast car, is it fast enough so we can fly away?

Louis grins, “Me too,” a slight pause, “what are you studying Harry?”

Harry shifts, and Louis moves in sync. “Well,” he starts. “I used to be a baker, did you know?” Louis lifts his head to glare (softly) at Harry who laughs. “Sorry, well, yeah I used to be a baker, loved it. Passion was there. Financially, it wasn’t something that I knew would provide that well, like my sister just graduated with honors and there I was telling people I’d study physio; interesting subject that- but apparently, there isn’t a lot of job opportunities for that, so basically I went for my next best thing- journalism.” He finished quietly.

Louis raises an eyebrow, “Harold, child, you could study the world and people would find negative things to say. One of my old teachers, you can ask Zayn here,“ Zayn mumbles incoherently, seemingly falling asleep himself. “-said I would never amount to anything in life, and here I am, twenty two, living in an new apartment I pay with my own money, having the time of my life. Prove people wrong Harry, that’s how you win.”

Harry falters, a small smile finding its’ way to his face. How could someone say that this boy could never amount to anything? He had no clue. He briefly closed his eyes, envisioning studying the world with a crescent moon to his right, clad in darkness with an inner light (who so happened to just have started snoring softly), to the literal bright fucking sun in front of him that could scorch him if he got too close. “I suppose,” he murmured quietly, “maybe I should go, it’s probably quite late.”

Louis groaned in protest, “No! Please, don’t.” he pauses- and Harry waits. But nothing, “-it’s Tomlinson, by the way… my surname.” A small voice says.

Harry opens his eyes to find Louis staring up at the ceiling, dazed.

“Tomlinson? Lovely name, Styles m’self, Harry Styles.”

Louis giggles, shattering the quiet atmosphere they had created.

You are the literal sun, Harry thinks. “Styles?” he chuckles. “You fucking hipster I swear to God!” Harry winces, and admits quietly, “If I had adopted my mothers surname my name would literally be Harry Cox.” And of course, a loud burst of laughter spills from Louis’ lips and he goes to cover his mouth, his eyes crinkling with joy and Harry doesn’t even think- he reaches with his free hand and moves Louis hand away once again, “Please don’t do that.” Harry murmurs, grinning.

Louis laughter abruptly stops, and he raises an eyebrow, confused.

“I don’t like it when people hide their happiness.” He concludes softly.

And Louis smiles, brightly. Brighter than the street lamps outside, and brighter than the screen on his iPhone he finally managed to charge he can see lit up on the sofa, silently telling him Nialls’ called a bunch of times.

In the back of his mind he notes that he maybe should not have sent Niall about thirty five text messages about Louis, most just emoji’s; smiley faces, vegetables, stars, the moon, the sun, hand emoji’s and God knows what else. It was a tough few hours for him. Louis see’s him glancing above them and reaches up for it, as his small fingers clasp around Harry’s phone, his smile widens.

Niall’s calling is lit up on his screen, the contact photo is of the two of them golfing, possibly the only sober photo they managed to take together on his ‘holiday’- Harry is almost proud he had the brains to change it after Niall made it of his arse.

Louis’ finger swiftly swipes his screen, his pointer finger rests on his lips as he grins up at Harry’ whose eyes have widened considerably.

“Hello?” Louis says, “No, this is not Hairy Cox…”

Harry bursts out laughing, and he feels Zayn’s hand shove at his head.

“No,” Louis’ repeats, his burrow furrowed. “-this isn’t Harry… Oh? Did he now?”

Louis removes the phone from his ear, a large grin upon his lips. “Your friend says you need to stop acting like a little girl and if the hot twink didn’t tell you his room number maybe he’s waiting for you to yell penis out agai-“ Louis goes back to the phone, and Harry is currently having a heart attack.

He lays stock still trying not to freak out about the current events.

His heart is racing, but his mind is slow.

He thinks he’s higher than a motherfucker.

Louis sounds haughty, “Oh? Now listen here you complete tit. The lad Louee, not Lewis- who the fuck- LOUEE thought yelling penis out to the floor was a thing to celebrate okay who doesn’t like peni-“ 

Harry would literally prefer to be back at Niall’s house party when Liam’s friend Nick Grimshaw- was hitting on him so hard that when he moved in too close into Harry’s space- he went sprawling into the pool. Everyone laughed, at his second hand embarrassment.

So did he. 

After he saved Grimmy from drowning himself, of course.

Harry winces, having tuned out of Louis’ and Niall’s fiesta.

“I don’t know to what you refer to but my ass is spectacular, why thank you.” 

At some point Louis sat up, and is grinning sheepishly to Harry who can only hang his head low in shame and eye the pizza above Zayns’ sleeping head in a sudden ravenous hunger.

“Oh, who? No this isn’t Louis,” Louis states slowly, “-No, this is Patrick.”

We were driving, in your car speed so fast felt like I was drunk

*

 

It’s been two weeks, Harry’s internship starts on Monday- and it’s a beautiful Saturday afternoon. Niall had turned up the night before absolutely plastered and walked in on Harry and Louis spooning on the couch. 

“Jesus Christ, getting a fucking room the two of ya.”

Louis grins slyly, “Oh Nialler, ya lucky charm ya, careful what you wish for.”

Harry shakes his head in distaste, as they both watch Niall saunter towards Harry’s kitchen in a vain attempt to find more alcohol muttering obscenities under his breath.

“I’m quite glad my desperation out weighed my embarrassment to yell out penis out that day, by the way… if I haven’t already said.” Harry murmured quietly into Louis’ ear as Niall slammed a fresh bottle of vodka onto the counter.

“You have, but I am quite glad you liked yelling it out, too.” Louis countered.

“And I’m so glad you didn’t make your username is this the Krusty Krab…” Harry starts, raising a finger to Louis’ lips before he could protest, “-because then I wouldn’t have met you in the way that I did.”

Louis presses his lips against Harry’s finger, “Oh, my love. I’m sure we would have found a way.”

Harry grinned, just as Zayn walks into the room, the air somehow smelling two times as thicker as it did a minute before. His eyes light up when he see’s Niall, and the pair continue on to chat as Zayn un-bags more alcohol, chips, and weed. They have formed a sudden bond over their love for shitty food and pot, and tonight they were celebrating Harry’s new found success (welllll).

Liam was to be over shortly, and Louis and Zayn had not had yet had the pleasure of meeting him but somehow Harry knew it was going to be fine. He was having a good day, he was done leeching off of Louis’ wifi (not that Louis’ minded, let’s be honest) by finally getting his checked on- turns out, he just somehow got the cord loose. Honestly. Zayn had a right laugh when he found out, and so did Niall by saying, “Funny how fate works innit?”

And Louis had beamed, replying. “I guess, I dunno. It is what is is.”

It was just one of those days.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize whole heartedly if you saw the prompt and got as excited as I did when you read it and this didn't come up to par- but I just needed something. The prompt was so CUTE.
> 
> I hope you didn't mind I slipped in a few real Larry lines in here.
> 
> Pls.
> 
> "And I'd marry you, Harry."
> 
> PS: I love you.


End file.
